City Hunter
Summary The City Hunter was a Predator who came to Los Angeles with the rest of his hunting party, promptly busying himself by preying upon the warring gangs and police offers of the city. This would bring him into conflict with Lieutenant Detective Mike Harrigan, his stubborn and capable final adversary. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, up to 8-A with weaponry, 7-C with self-destruction Name: The City Hunter Origin: Predator Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Yautja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He can see in the infrared spectrum, and, with his Bio-Mask, he can see across the electromagnetic spectrum, such as in ultraviolet and more detailed infrared, and identify the emotional states of others), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Plasma Manipulation, Invisibility, Longevity (Predators can live for hundreds to even thousands of years), Resistance to acid (A Predator's blood can neutralize Xenomorph acid to lessen its effects), disease (Predators have advanced immune systems that render them highly resistant to most bacteria and viruses), and radiation (Predators can survive exposure to amounts of radiation that would prove lethal for humans) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to other Predators, which can rip open steel doors and knock over military trucks, and is likely superior to Celtic, a Young Blood who broke through pillars in his fight with Grid, a Xenomorph Warrior), up to Multi-City Block level+ with weaponry (Plasmacasters can destroy dropships with a single shot), Town level with self-destruction (The Jungle Hunter's self-destruction destroyed 300 city blocks of rainforest). Speed: Subsonic (Predators can move faster than the eye can follow) with Supersonic reactions (Should be comparable to other Predators, who can dodge 30 rounds of gunfire) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily rip out human skulls with their spines still attached with a single hand, which would require around 1 million newtons, or 101~102 tons-force) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Punched a door out of its frame) Durability: Wall level (Took multiple shotgun blasts to the torso, and survived a fall from the top of a building and through the brick wall of another building without much issue) Stamina: High. The City Hunter was able to keep up his fight against Harrigan for a prolonged amount of time, even after taking multiple gunshots to the torso and losing an arm. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with weaponry, tens of kilometers with self-destruction Standard Equipment: A number of weapons, including a Speargun, and a Medicomp. *'Bio-Mask:' The distinctive mask of a Predator, which provides a number of functions besides basic protection, such as a breathing apparatus, translation and voice mimicry systems, audio and visual recorders, the ability to zoom in on distant objects and targets, and the Plasmacaster's targeting systems. Of these systems, the best known and most used are their imaging systems, which allow Predators enhanced sight through a number of different settings, such as thermal and ultraviolet vision, electromagnetism-based sight specialized for tracking Xenomorphs, tech vision that allows them to spot and analyze mechanical systems, and neuro vision allowing for the analysis of a target's emotional state, among many others that have not yet been fully demonstrated. *'Combistick:' A spear-like weapon that is one of the weapons most used by Predators. Thanks to its telescopic construction, it can be easily stored before being extended to its full length in combat and can be thrown like a spear. *'Netgun:' A weapon that fires a bundled wire net that expands as it exits the barrel to trap an opponent, often pinning them against a wall. Once attached to a surface, the net will begin to tighten, slowly crushing its victim within. *'Plasmacaster:' A long-range, shoulder-mounted weapon that fires bolts of concentrated plasma at targets, aided by a complex targeting system contained in the user's Bio-Mask. Among the most powerful weapons at a Predator's disposal, they are often viewed as dishonorable and discarded when a Predator enters into single combat with a foe that they deem worthy. Their power can be modified for weaker discharges, and if they are badly damaged or disconnected they can be modified to be used as a hand-held Plasma Pistol. *'Smart Disc:' A discus-shaped weapon that, though it is sometimes used in hand-to-hand combat, is generally thrown at targets. Thanks to computer-controlled gyros within the Smart Disc, it always returns to its user's hand after being thrown, and they can track a target by their heat signature. *'Wrist Gauntlet:' A vital part of a Predator's equipment, their Wrist Gauntlet houses several different features, including the Sat-Com, a holographic projector that can scan and map out a Predator's surroundings. It also contains their Self-Destruct Device and controls for their cloaking. **'Cloak:' An advanced piece of Predator technology that can be used to render the user invisible, or nearly so, allowing them to stalk and kill prey undetected by warping light around them. This system is not perfect, leaving a slight distortion in the light as a sign of the Predator's presence, and it has been known to temporarily short-circuit when exposed to water. **'Energy Flechette:' An energy-based weapon built into the Wrist Gauntlets of some Predators. Similar to a Plasmacaster, the weapon is weaker than its shoulder-mounted kin, lacking its tracking capabilities, though some have shown rapid-fire capabilities. **'Self-Destruct Device:' An extremely powerful explosive device built into a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet, the Self-Destruct Device is used as a last resort in the event that they are defeated as an act of honorable suicide that erases their technology and all signs of their presence. The size of the ensuing explosion can apparently be controlled by the Predator, peaking at large enough to wipe out 300 city blocks of a rainforest. While most often used for ritual suicide, in serious situations a Predator can detach the Device to use it offensively. **'Wristblades:' The most basic of a Predator's weapons, these take the form of two (sometimes more or less) retractable serrated blades built into the Wrist Gauntlet. Intelligence: The City Hunter is a capable Predator who was able to expertly navigate the city of Los Angeles, preying upon and killing many victims, primarily gang members and police officers, who he attacked from the shadows or overpowered and outskilled in straight combat. Even after losing his arm, he was able to quickly perform medical procedures on himself to tend to his wounds as best as possible and then continued to fight against Harrigan despite his disadvantage. Weaknesses: Predators evolved to breathe a slightly different atmosphere than Earth's and often require breathing apparatuses to breathe properly, though these are not necessary for survival. Their blood glows in the dark, making it easy to track them by it in low-light conditions. A Predator's cloaking systems short-circuit when exposed to water. Their code of honor makes many Predators reluctant to fight those that cannot fight back or those that are ill or pregnant. They dislike using their advanced, high-powered weaponry against worthy prey unless necessary, often handicapping themselves by abandoning their ranged weapons and even armor to better enjoy a hunt or honor a skilled foe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Predator (Franchise) Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Hunters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Plasma Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Spear Users Category:Villains Category:Yautja Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7